


summer light

by infadel



Series: Apollo, Helios, Adonis, Hephaestus, Heracles, Hermes, Zagreus [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 10:41:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14567250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/infadel/pseuds/infadel
Summary: a (soft) moment in life with Jisung and Chenle"They literally had someone called Full Sun in their group, but Jisung supposed even sunlight can be objectively viewed."(alternatively, Jisung kisses Chenle, it's not the first time, but it feels like that.)





	summer light

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so soft for Dreamies, so this is the start of me writing about them. also they (and some other idols of mine) have inspired me to start writing again so I guess thanks to them I will write more often <3

Jisung didn't have any particular preference for the season, but he supposed summer wasn't too bad.

 

Especially here, at the beginning of summer. Days off wasn't exactly rare for them, but it was precious after a few months of promotion. Jisung was sitting on their dorm's balcony, stretched out on a summer lounge chair which Chenle commandeered from Jeno. Jisung has no idea how Jeno got his hand on this beast but Chenle has sat on it a few times without issues so Jisung deemed it suitable for use. It was made of some sort of materials which remained cool even under the sun. Perfect for an afternoon rest outside. The sun had passed its peak on the sky and the sunlight had become more bearable, leaving behind some warmth without inducing sweat. The temperature could be called perfect.

 

Even more perfect though, was the fact that Jisung got to cuddle with Chenle under this weather, on this chair. Just enjoying the little time they had to themselves. Their legs were tangled together, Chenle was on his back with his arm under Jisung's head, while Jisung was on his side with his arms around Chenle's waist and his face pressed onto Chenle's shoulder. Chenle was warm, warmer than the weather. He smelled of lemon and that herbal body wash his mother always sent him from China. It was a perfect combination, compared to the inferior cologne and makeup smell they all had during promotion time. 

 

Jisung had his eyes close, but he could still feel the colour surrounding Chenle, a shade of yellow, an aura or something like that. 

 

They literally had someone called Full Sun in their group, but Jisung supposed even sunlight can be objectively viewed. Jisung was so close, so close to his sun, he was Icarus but he wasn't scared at all because while Chenle melted his wings, he was sure that Chenle would _be_ his wings as well. 

 

Jisung would shudder at the cheesy thought, but something about the weather and the closeness got to him a little. He usually didn't think a lot, didn't think at all, his relationship with Chenle came easy because they grew up together and whatever Jisung wanted, Chenle would give it to him and Jisung took and took and took.

 

He should think more often though, should give back. Should always remember. Chenle, Chenle, Chenle.

 

*

 

Jisung had been lost in thought for a while, and Chenle understood him enough to know not to interrupt him during these rare moments. So he let Jisung adsentmindedly rub circle onto his stomach and stayed silent. When it got a little boring, he moved his hand to play with Jisung's fingers, slowly interlocking them together with his own. Jisung's hands always made Chenle feel secure due to its size.

 

Suddenly, Jisung pulled up from his position and almost made them tipped over. His dancer balanced kicked in and he moved quickly, trapping Chenle in his embrace and stabling the chair. 

 

He was hovering over Chenle then, and Chenle couldn't see his expression clearly.

 

"Jisung?" 

 

Chenle asked, but Jisung's hand was suddenly on his face. His thumb rubbed against Chenle's chin, before moving to his lips.

 

They didn't do it often. Skinship. Chenle was tactile with his touches, and Jisung had never been a touchy person. Whenever they got close, Chenle's heart would beat like crazy. 

 

Something about the mood right now though, was different. Chenle's heart stayed calm, the warmth and happiness spread all over him. He closed his eyes, he didn't know why but it felt right and he wanted to savour the moment. Jisung's hand was so _big,_  it was against his cheek but Jisung's finger could reach his lips. Despite that being their only touching point, Chenle felt Jisung _all over him_.

 

Then there was a breath over his lips. Maybe a second passed, maybe even faster, and Jisung was kissing him.

 

They did this even less often than touching. Chenle suspected Jisung was still getting used to the fact that he wanted to kiss Chenle. Everytime they did, Chenle let him initiate, and Jisung kissed badly, like someone starving, and always looked guiltily startled afterwards. As if he couldn't believe he did it.

 

This felt different though. It was slower, it was so much more tender than Chenle expected. Jisung was just pressing his lips onto Chenle's, maybe moving a bit, barely there.

 

Chenle didn't understand, but he liked it. He applied a bit pressure into the kiss, his lips parting for a fraction.

 

Jisung seemed to understand the signal. He sighed into the kiss, started nibbling on Chenle's lower lips, tongue applying just a bit of wetness.

 

Jisung's kisses were still bad. But they were also how Chenle survived these days. He would wither otherwise.

 

After this, maybe he could convince Jisung they needed practice.

 

*

 

Chenle still had his eyes closed when Jisung broke the kiss. His lips were shining and his face was so soft, so content, Jisung wanted to dive in again. 

 

So that was what a proper kiss felt like.

 

Jisung could get used to it. Kissing Chenle for eternity.

 

_Do you melt if you kiss the sun?_

 

Actually, Jisung didn't care.

 

Chenle still had his eyes closed. But he somehow managed to grab Jisung's collar, and whispered.

 

"Get back here and kiss me again."

 

_Gladly._


End file.
